


Cookie Heist

by JackWhite17



Category: RWBY
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackWhite17/pseuds/JackWhite17
Summary: Rivalries can cause a lot of harm, as Ruby is reminded in a dream but how can she choice when she’s in love with both Jaune and Weiss. does she even have to choose though? WOTR planned two shot currently in the one shot there’s only Lancaster and implied WOTR.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 3





	Cookie Heist

**Author's Note:**

> Hi welcome to the fic I hope you all enjoy the story. This will be the 1st of a two-shot collection that I am making for this fic. So anyway, hope all is doing well and happy holidays. As you read this it may be December so happy holidays. As a waring will be taking a break from my regularly fics to do my own eight days of christmas fic, first two chapters should be coming out on the 7th. still hope any readers enjoy this story. As a reminder I don't own RWBY or the video that inspired the fic.

"yeah sure" Penny says as they swap plates before eating some of the others cookies.  
"I love cookies" Ruby says making Penny nod as they eat.  
"me too" Penny says in agreement.  
"I think I love it more than my dog" Ruby adds on surprising Penny.  
"don't you think that's a little over the top" Penny says disagreeing with her.  
"nah" Ruby says as she looks to Zwei before continuing to eat "cookies keep me alive all that asshole does is shit in my pillow" she says looking over as Zwei sits down.  
"Well, I love my dog" Penny says still not agreeing. As they continue to eat only, they were forced to stop by the sound of glass smashing. before ominous silence fills the room before three-armed people in hats walked in.  
"everyone fucking freeze" the one at the front called Weiss says she is a short small teen with pale skin and white hair. But her tiny stature did nothing to take away from her presence when she had a hand gun, especially when a guy next to her had a shotgun and there was another girl there with a hand gun. The guy was pretty short with a swimmer build what stood out most other than the shotgun was the fact that he had pink eyes and a pink highlight in his hair. His name is Ren  
The girl next to Weiss is called Blake she was holding a pistol and she had amber eyes, Black hair with a bow, she stood a bit taller than the guy, they had both towered over the girl.  
"What's happening" Penny asks scared as the two of them get on their knees  
"show us the fucking safe now" Blake demands as they all point their guns at Ruby.  
"what fucking safe" Ruby replies "this isn't some rich persons house" she says revealing that they don't have a safe.  
"well, what do you have in this piece of shit then" Weiss snaps.  
Ruby then takes a moment to think panicking "ah shit, fuck cookies, cookies" she replies "my dad, my dad just went grocery shopping we have a shit load of cookies" she says hoping that will be enough.  
Blake then tilts her head to Weiss "I'm pretty hungry boss" she says making Ren object.  
"what let's just get out of here"  
"no" Weiss replies "we're not leaving empty handed" then she gestures with her hands throwing the bags to the other two "take these bags and fill them with cookies"  
Ruby and Penny then watch powerless as the three criminals ransack their cupboards without mercy as they are left with nothing left" Ruby watches in shock as they take what's most precious of hers, Her cookies.  
When they were done and were ready to leave there was another sound of smashing glass making them all even more shocked as the three criminals pointed the guns at the new comers.  
Soon there was a standoff, with a tall blonde in the middle on the other side was a tall blonde and on the other was a tall brunette with bunny ears.  
"well, well, well" the one in the middle says standing relaxed he is tall, blonde and scraggly but his name is Jaune Arc. Two his left was another blonde a female though less tall compared to the guy but still pretty tall, she stood confidently and her name is Yang Xiao Long. The other person was a brunette girl with bunny ears called Velvet "isn't it the snow princess and her flunky crew" Jaune says insultingly.  
As Penny and Ruby were looking in between the two Weiss frowns "you son of a bitch" she insults.  
"don't be angry that I'm always one step ahead, now what's your haul" he questions before adding on "or should I say our haul" he says with a smirk.  
As his goons laugh Jaune high fives Velvet and ignores Yang's hand making her put her hand away in embarrassment.  
"What the fudge is going on" Penny questions confused.  
"there is no loot just cookies" Weiss simply replies back.  
Sadly, Jaune doesn't believe this "this is no time for Jokes, now hand over the loot" he demands pointing the gun at her.  
"you'll have to kill me" she replies pointing her own gun at Jaune making him scoff.  
He then grins "I don't need to" he says.  
Then Ren points his gun at Weiss. "Ren what are you doing" she questions in betrayal.  
"sorry Weiss but the grass is greener on the other side" Ren replies about to shoot.  
But before he could Blake quickly shoots him in the throat "you back stabber" she says angrily.  
"shit" Jaune mutters as Weiss shouts at her henchmen to pick up the bags of cookies. Ruby and Penny simply hides under the table continuing to eat cookies as Ren bleeds out.  
Quickly Jaune makes bird noises alerting his sniper, Pyrrha who loads her sniper as Weiss and Blake run to the car Pyrrha then takes her shot and takes out Blake with a head shot, shocking Weiss and enraging her driver.  
"I hate snipers" Nora shouts getting out the car with a machine gun as she unloads her gun at where Pyrrha is.  
"oh shit" Pyrrha says as she gets to cover.  
And meanwhile Ruby and Penny were watching from inside the house." hey Ruby this is awesome" she says still eating her cookies making Ruby decide for them both to go outside to get a better view.  
As they do so hide at the front of the house to watch Jaune walks out the front of the house slowly with his gang. That was when Nora after getting told what to do by Weiss who fires her gun at the free of them making Jaune pull Yang and velvet in front of him as a shield. Luckily for him he was able to get out of there unhurt unlike the other two. Who were filled with bullets.  
Pyrrha then shot at Nora with a machine pistol making her fall back to cover behind the car with Weiss. "is that cookies" Nora questions and Weiss simply replies with a "yeah". Which then pleases Nora as she shouts "awesome".  
But sadly, the criminals weren't the only ones hurt as Pyrrha sprays her bullets at cookie munching Ruby who was taken down without Penny even noticing.  
Jaune and Pyrrha then corner Weiss and Nora meaning they had pretty much won the battle "We got you cornered" Pyrrha says confidently they had their weapons aimed at the car that the other two where be hiding behind and were ready to shoot them if they tried anything.  
"okay, okay" Weiss says "but there's only one way to truly settle this" she adds on getting the attention of the others. As Jaune laughs.  
"you can't be serious" Jaune questions.  
"I'm dead serious I want a rematch" Weiss replies shocking everyone.  
"Your loss then I guess" Jaune says cockily before the stand facing each other and link hands as they stood Nora cheered Weiss on. But before they could do a car turned up outside and stopped in front of them, in the car was a woman that wore a beret and dark shades.  
"hey what's going on here" Coco Adel asked.  
"nothing go away" Jaune replies.  
"I don't know looks to me like a slap challenge" Coco replies unfazed  
"I waited a long time for this" Weiss says ignoring Coco.  
"I'm going to enjoy this" Jaune replies lifting his hand before he slapped Weiss at full strength knocking her head back from the force and getting others to cheer and Weiss's allies to make sympathetic noises.  
"alright, alright settle down" Weiss says getting them to be quite "now it's my turn" she says before answering back with her own slap. The force of the slap was enough to make Jaune let go as he falls back clutching his face complaining about the pain much to the laughter of others.  
"oww that really hurt" Jaune whines making the others laugh more.  
"Yeah, that's right" Weiss says proudly before Jaune punches her out of anger making her fall to the ground.  
"woah, woah there's no punching in slap competitions" Coco objects as Weiss pulls a gun a Jaune, and Jaune points a gun back leading to a four-way standoff. "hey why does everyone have guns" she asked in surprise. This only got Jaune's attention though.  
"get the fuck outta here" he says only for Coco to pull out a grenade shocking them all.  
"Not so fast" she says.  
"is that a fucking-" Velvet starts to ask in shock unable to finish.  
"grenade" coco interjects "why yes, it is".  
"you were playing us the whole time" Weiss realises.  
"you think I would miss out on a score this big" Coco replies not feeling guilty at all.  
"I should have known" Jaune says.  
"there is no loot" Weiss calls out "it's just cookies" she says angering Jaune.  
"Liar" Jaune shouts and then swings back to shoot Weiss, who seeing it coming takes her own shot only to miss and hit Coco who as she dies pulls the pin on the grenade before dropping it on the ground. Jaune didn't miss though leading to Velvet and Nora taking each other out. Finally, as Jaune sees the grenade roll towards him he says the word "fuck" before meeting his explosive end.  
"friend Ruby, holy black licorice that was awesome" Penny says as she got up, she had been blown back from the blast but was okay Penny turns to Ruby to talk about what just happened but she sees a sight she doesn't expect.  
The sight she faced was still Ruby but she was lying own the flood riddled with bullet holes as the snow darkened from her blood "Ruby" she shouts running to Ruby as she heard her wheeze "Ruby, Ruby" she says desperately taking her hand as she realised saving her would be impossible.  
"that sure was a good slap challenge wasn't it" Ruby says struggling to speak.  
"it was" Penny says in tears.  
"can I just have one bite of that cookie" she pleads knowing she won't last much longer. "Sure, Ruby anything for you" she says crying as she feeds her some cookie before Ruby loses all her strength as her vision darkens and her heart stops all of Penny's pleas for nothing.  
Ruby gasps waking up as she feels the cold chilly air sink into her body, all her layers to keep herself 00warm from the cold winter air is her tent, sleeping bag and her pyjamas making her whole body shakes as she tries to catch her breath.  
She just felt so alone and so cold. It was like there was no one else there anymore, like no one else cared about her, and it was all her fault.  
Drawing her legs to her chest as she clenched her eyes shut trying to stop her tears from welling. She would do anything to go back to the time before Cinder and the Vytal Festival. she wanted to go back to when her team was back together and two of her closest friends weren't, back to when they were still, when she could still see her friends.  
Luckily for her she wasn't alone, as she would find soon.  
Jaune was currently having one of his better dreams, it was dreamless, there was no nightmares, no bitter sweet dreams where he would be back at Beacon with Pyrrha and the others, but as Jaune had learned recently good things never last.  
What he woke up to today instead of the Ruby shaking him because someone had spotted Grimm it was to the sounds of whimpers and crying, so he quickly shook himself awake before he carefully put his hand on her shoulder. Looking at her tear-filled eyes as she made herself seem smaller than she was she has never seen so fragile, not that he could blame her with all that's happened he's been in similar states recently only to need to be comforted by one of the others, mainly Ruby since they share a tent and are around each other more, Nora and Ren have experienced the same thing too. It hasn't even been the first time this happened to Ruby, they had kind of fell in to a routine.  
So, when she felt Jaune's hand on her shoulder she quickly hugged him as she put her head against his chest as she wept. Knowing that he couldn't really do anything but be there for her as he wrapped both of his arms around her back and rubbed circles to try to relax her.  
After what didn't feel like a long time Ruby pulled back so he weakened his grip so that she could get free if she wanted to but she stopped moving when she was still pretty close as she sat on his leg. "thanks, Jaune for being there" she says quietly with her throat a bit shaky.  
Jaune simply smiles lightly at her before wiping her eyes of tears with his thumb "always happy to help you Ruby" Jaune replies.  
Ruby then feeling better as she looked at Jaune having a question, "hey Jaune do you still like Weiss" she asks getting shy.  
Jaune then looked down feeling guilty "yes, but things are different now" he replies making Ruby feel relieved before feeling guilty "I still feel that way for that same way for Weiss if anything my feelings have only gotten stronger but recently I've been having these feelings for someone else" Jaune says looking away as he felt his guiltiness spike, he felt like a degenerate here he was with girls as great as Ruby and Weiss and yet he had the nerves to have feelings for the both of them what is wrong with him.  
Ruby on the other hand was feeling very different things as she smiled at Jaune feeling giddy, but worried as she hoped that he was talking about her being the other person he liked that would be a massive relief a silver lining to these crappy few months but she was also scared that he would say someone other than her.  
"who is it" Ruby asked unable to help herself.  
Jaune then swallowed as he swallowed nervously "it's uh it's you Ruby" he says biting the bullet and that was when he should have probably stopped talking "I'm not sure when I started liking you to be honest maybe it's happened when we first left Beacon recently, maybe it's when you helped me with Cardin and maybe it could have even been when we just met each other. All I know is that your best friend you're so pretty you, even smell nice like roses but it's not just that I like about you your so kind-" Jaune says rambling before he was interrupted in the best way.  
Ruby was currently experiencing a roller-coaster of emotions herself mostly happy ones now she was gleeful but she knew to be nice and stop Jaune's rambling and so she kissed him. It was just a quick awkward kiss but it was still a kiss and when she pulled back, she had a bright smile.  
"I feel the same way about you and Weiss how about when we next see her, we can tell her how we feel about her together and see where it goes from there" Ruby says beaming making Jaune smile brightly back as they lean in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this fic has been fun to write it's based off that Rubydog cereal YouTube video that's pretty will be updating when I make the second and final chapter that will include Weiss and, in that chapter, it will have some WOTR


End file.
